Parental Guidance
by The Air Alchemist
Summary: Roy and Riza have a secret relationship that has brought them to a point in their lives they didn't think they'd have to deal with just yet... rated for the births at the end and sexual suggestions through most of it.
1. Default Chapter

Hooray! Here is my next attempt at Roiai Fan fiction. I've been told that someone else has done a fic like this and I want to assure you that I didn't know their fic even existed until a day ago. So thanks to Reika2 on Devart; you probably saved me from a lot of questions here. On to the summary of the chapter. Someone is hiding something and the other is running away from it. Who could they be? I've got these cool little munchkins jumping and hopping around here next to me, so I sent them off on a mission; retrieve the rights to the FMA characters for me and they can go free. Let's see if they're successful; but until then, I don't own anyone of anything.

* * *

Chapter One- Leaving for the east

Roy took one last look towards the town he was leaving. _I'm gonna miss this place; but I'll miss her more._ The train wasn't scheduled to leave for another half hour, so he sat on one of the benches that faced the tracks. He was a good-looking man with jet-black hair and eyes the color of obsidian. He was wearing a military uniform with the rank of brigadier general on it. His face was pale and his hands were rough, but he was still handsome nonetheless. One would guess him about thirty-two years old by the circles under his eyes and the amount of awards on his coat. He looked up at the people who were hugging and saying goodbye to their loved ones with slight disgust. _Why don't they do that in private? They're just making us lonely people jealous._ He placed his head in his hands and sighed as a petite blonde-headed woman sat down on the bench next to him. He looked up but didn't see her face because the brim of a white sun hat covered it. The woman wore a lavender dress that showed off her curves quite well and a nice pair of heels that put her right at his height. He guessed her to be around the same age as his subordinate Colonel Hawkeye, which was thirty. The woman turned around and looked deep into his eyes, passing on a message of sadness that lingered there. _I recognize those eyes_. He thought. The woman he knew leaned in and kissed him on the lips, passionately and lovingly. He was overcome with grief from not telling her he was leaving and knew she was upset by the look in her eyes.

"Why general? Why didn't you tell me?" she said in her stern and sweet voice.

"I don't want you to follow me any more. I want you to take over my position here and lead people instead of following me. You're a natural born leader colonel; I want you to lead the unit in my place." he responded, lowering his head and looking towards the ground. She smiled and picked his head up, kissing his lips again, this time with more force. He was stunned; Riza never kissed him in open public and here she had done it twice! They had always kept their relationship secret out of necessity and the night she let him into her apartment almost four months ago was a form of heaven he thought he would never experience. He almost regretted what he had done with her until she insisted that she was the one that initiated it and felt no regret in any way. She looked deep into his eyes and took his hand, placing an envelope in it before getting up. She walked away so he wouldn't see the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes as he opened the envelope. He pulled out a letter and a chain with a small woman's ring on it. _Dear Roy, _The letter started. _I want you to take this chain and wear it as a reminder of me. I've been discharged from the military for personal matters and I'm going to start a new life for myself and whoever else comes along in the eastern part of our country. I have a good friend over there that can help me through these trying times. Here's her address; you can write me there. I want you to forget I ever worked for you; think of me only as a friend and a lover who helped you when you needed it most. I love you Roy. Good-bye from me and the one you helped make. _He scratched his head and reread the letter. _The one I helped make? Discharged? Personal matters? Trying times? Who ever else comes along? What does all this mean?_ He thought, trying to figure out what was going on. He glanced back up at her retreating form and noticed how plump she looked when she turned and sniffed some oranges sitting on a cart on the store-lined street. _It must be that dress. It makes her look… pregnant… **Riza's Pregnant**? It all fits now! The one I helped make, a child I helped make. Riza's pregnant with my child and didn't tell me about it! _He stood up quickly and rushed after her. Before he could get out of the station the train conductor called for all passengers to begin boarding. He stood for a moment, trying to figure out which was more important in his life; getting away from the military leaders in Central or helping raise the child he always wanted with the woman he could now have. His brain made an instant decision and he dashed towards her, not stopping for cars or to let someone pass by him. He finally made it to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, scaring her half to death.

"Huh? Roy! Why didn't you get on your train?" she said, pushing his arms off her and stepping away. She looked slightly flushed and a little out of breath from crying.

"I know what's going on with you. I know now why you didn't continue our weekly secret dates and why you didn't come to work those few days. You're pregnant Riza; when did you plan on telling me?"

* * *

A/N: let me know if you want to continue reading... the story gets way better... I promise! 


	2. Chapter two

Yea! the next chapter! I hope I haven't turned any of you guys away from my story. This chapter explains many things, like how their relationship got to the point where they were getting their freak on and many other things. Remember, this is an alternate universe where things are manipulated to fit my mental state to bring parts of the characters to life that aren't normally dealt with. Please review. If you don't like it, don't flame me; Black Hayate will eat your shorts. Funny little mental picture I just gave you huh? The munchkins were unsuccessful in bringing me the rights to FMA… so I still don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter Two- How we got this way

"I know what's going on with you. I know now why you didn't continue our weekly secret dates and why you didn't come to work those few days. You're pregnant Riza; when did you plan on telling me?" He said, picking up her basket and putting her groceries back in it. She instantly paled and put her hand on the cart, catching herself before she fell to the floor. "Riza? Are you ok? I think you need to get home; I'll walk you there." he said, setting the basket down and taking her arm to walk her home. He knew the way because he had been there many times before on their secret dates. He took her keys from her and unlocked the door, leading her in and down the hall straight to the bedroom. She lay down as he removed her shoes and kept Black Hayate from jumping up on the bed with her. He sat down next to her and kissed her hand, feeling the cool clamminess. He stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water for her, but stopped short to look at the two bottles of pills sitting on her counter. He picked them both up and looked at the labels. _Pregnancy vitamins and Morning sickness pills. No wonder no one could tell._ He said to himself as he got the glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap. Walking back to her bedroom quickly, he handed her the glass and helped her sit up. She took a few sips before setting it on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry Roy. I'm so sorry I let this happen; I didn't mean to get pregnant, it just happened." She said, sobs wracking her frame. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her forehead as she cried.

"It's not all your fault. I am just as much to blame here. It takes two people to make a child; not one person." he said, stroking her hair.

"I should have stopped our dates during the week I was the most able to get pregnant. I didn't even think about what kind of repercussions our actions could have. I was just happy to have you to myself." she said, her sobs getting less and less.

"It's ok Riza. I just want to know why you didn't tell me when you found out." he asked, tilting her head up towards his so he could see her face. Her face was tear stained and red, but she still was beautiful to him.

"I knew if I told you, you would want one of us to get out of the military so we could raise this baby together. But it would still have caused an inquiry in our department because they would have known something was going on between us before one of us quit. So when my doctor decided it was time for me to stop my work schedule, I ended up getting an honorable discharge for personal matters. No one asked questions when I came in before you did last week and packed my things, leaving you a note that my replacement wouldn't be in until today. I guess you never got that note…" she said in between diminishing sobs.

"I never got it because I wasn't at work either. I got sick of the upper military hotshots here and decided I was going to put in for a transfer to Eastern Headquarters. I spent the last four days packing my home and sending things to storage here so I wouldn't have to see you for the last hours I was still in Central. Then you do this to me; not tell me that you're carrying my child and expect me to still walk away? No; I'm staying here with you and raising our child with you." he kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled suddenly. "So you're not in the military anymore, right?" Riza shook her head no, smiling as she realized what he was getting at.

"Roy, You don't have to stay with me. I can get along just fine without any help." She said, pushing him away from her. He refused to move and drew her in tighter to his chest. He carefully placed a hand on her abdomen and felt the belly that used to be small and sensitive, but was growing larger and filling out. He could feel that her stomach had gotten harder and was harboring his child just by the way her skin got goose bumps when he ran his hand over her swollen body.

"I know you can get along fine without me. But can you and a _child_ get along without me? Do you really want your first-born child to grow up without a father?" he said, hoping he could convince her to let him be involved in the child's life.

"I.. I.. I didn't think of it like that… I guess I could use a helping hand with this, since I've never done it before…" her voice broke off as she looked down at her stomach.

"I know. That's why I said that. Just think about it, ok? I'll help you into some cooler clothes and then I'll leave." he responded, getting up and walking to the closet where he knew she hung all her clothes. He pulled out her favorite pair of shorts and a shirt for her, then glanced in the corner and saw the extra uniform of his he kept there at her house. _It's entirely my fault she's ended up like this. She would still be in the military if it weren't for me and my stupid male hormones…_ he thought, closing the door softly and sitting back down on the bed. He unbuttoned her dress and pulled it off over her head, letting her lie for a moment without any thing between her and the dry Amertris air. He lost the fight between himself and his urges as he looked at her stomach. He leaned down and lightly kissed her swollen abdomen in four places, hoping one of the kisses would land on his child's head. Riza wiggled and smiled as he did this because she was a very ticklish person and the stubble he hadn't shaved off yet was quite entertaining. He placed his lips on her navel and blew a raspberry, causing her to erupt in a fit of laughter and squirming to get away from him. He laughed and sat up, pulling the shorts up her legs and letting them lay untied at her waist. The shirt went on next, but you could clearly tell she wasn't a small person anymore.

"Thank you so much Roy. I think I can take everything from here. I'll give you a call later; if I'm awake that is." she said, rolling onto her side and letting him cover her up with her light blanket. "Just take the spare key to my apartment with you so you have it at all times. And I suggest you…" Her voice trailed off as she began to fall asleep, but he nudged her awake and she finished her sentence. "…you better call and cancel your train tickets, then get your stuff out of storage and make sure you still have a job here in Central."

"I will. I'll get all that done before you wake up. Good-bye Riza." he said as he closed her bedroom door and grabbed the spare key out of the drawer before locking her apartment door and heading off to the office.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed on the first chapter. I hope you'll review this one.


	3. Chapter three

Another chapter. I hope I'm not boring you guys with this stuff; I hate to read boring fan fiction (although I'm never come upon any myself, but I know if I found one I wouldn't like it to be boring.) I wouldn't want you guys falling asleep at your computers. But in this chapter the office gets involved. Remember; this is an alternate universe so Roy trusts his subordinates a little more with personal matters than he does in the show. By the way, everyone has gone up in rank; I just don't say their ranks here. I might later. I also introduce Riza's replacement, which will cause trouble in later chappys. Have fun and like always; please review. Hayate still holds true to his word; flame me and your shorts will become doggy doo in less than a week. The munchkins were useless in bringing me the rights to FMA… so I still don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter Three- I told you it would get out of hand

"I will. I'll get all that done before you wake up. Good-bye Riza." he said as he closed her bedroom door and grabbed the spare key out of the drawer before locking her apartment door and heading off to the office. _How am I gonna explain this? Riza gets a mysterious discharge from the military, then I come back from the trip I said I would never come back from, and then when people see her the way she is, they're gonna know what happened. I have to get this out in the open with them before rumors begin to pass around._ He went straight to the headquarters therein Central where the secretary greeted him in her usual flirty manner. Normally he would encourage these actions and play along, but this time he wasn't going to. _I have a pregnant… I don't know what to call her… well, I have Riza to worry about. I can't think of other women right now._ He thought to himself. He gathered his mail and headed towards his section, passing by Intelligence to grab Maes' collar and drag him along. He was the only other soul who had any clue that Roy and Riza were involved with each other out side of work. He entered his office, calling for each of his direct subordinates to meet him in his office in ten minutes for a staff meeting. He introduced himself to Riza's replacement, a tall brown-headed man around the age of 25. He wasn't an alchemist, but he was good with rifles and handguns. _At least they know to send a sharpshooter in her place. _Each of his men entered the room quietly; Falman got there first and sat in the other chair in front of Roy's desk next to Maes. Havoc and Fuery came next, standing behind Falman, involved in their own deep conversation. Armstrong and Breda came in last, closing the door behind them; Roy asked his new subordinate to leave the room for a moment while he informed the others of his situation.

"Ok guys. I need you to tell me what's been going on in the past three days I haven't been here." he asked, opening his question to anyone who would answer.

Fuery spoke up first. "We were warned not to divulge any information."

"But I'll tell you what I know." Maes said. "Colonel Riza Hawkeye was given an honorable discharge from the Amertris Military for personal matters not stated in her file. She gave an eastern city address as contact information, then left this morning on a train to the east." he finished, knowing Roy didn't like what he was saying.

"Ok. That explains a lot. Havoc; when did she come in to get her things?" he asked, looking at the man.

"Yesterday morning, around 7:00. You don't get in until 8:30 normally, so I think she did that purposefully so you wouldn't run into her." he answered, putting out the butt of his cigarette.

"Well, now I know what happened here. I should tell you what's going on out there, as long as you can keep this in between us. No one is to know anything I tell you and if you hear rumors, let them go. Only you guys should know the truth." Roy said, taking a deep breath and standing up, leaning down on his desk. He looked up into the eyes of the six men sitting in front of him. "Hawkeye… Riza's pregnant. That's why she got discharged." He let the men gasp and look at one another, but Maes looked him dead on in the eyes.

"Pregnant, Roy? I told you it would get out of hand…" Maes shook his head, sighing and putting his head in his hands. The other men looked at them with wonder showing on their features.

"Do.. do.. do you know who the father is? Has she told you?" Fuery asked hesitantly. Roy smiled a weak smile at the man, knowing he didn't mean any harm by asking.

"It's me. I'm the father." He answered, sitting back down in his comfy chair and rubbing his temples. They gasped again, but Maes spoke up.

"Didn't I tell you that when all this started you should be careful? You might have to face an inquiry here and you could lose your rank and position." he said.

"I know. I've already thought of that. The laws of the military do not bind her anymore, so I can help her with the child. If I do face an inquiry here, I've got it planned out that we both tell them the child isn't mine in any way and that we never had a relationship outside of work. But I'm going to help her raise that child as if it were my own, though. That's all those morons need to know." Roy responded, looking at Maes hopefully.

"That could work. I might need to make some alterations to some paperwork dates, but that's it. I can see that excuse working if you do get an inquiry." he said, looking up at Roy. "So how far along is she? It can't be much more than a month because she didn't look very different when I saw her Monday."

"You'll be surprised what that woman can hide. She's a little more than four months into it." he said smiling at his men. "Well guys, it looks like I'm gonna be a father." They stood up and congratulated him, patting him on the back and telling him to give Riza their best wishes. They promised to not tell anyone and eventually left the room to carry on with their duties.


	4. Chapter four

This one is short, but it introduces Riza's replacement in detail. Then, it puts Roy's deception into play with his young new Major. The munchkins were ineffective in bringing me the rights to FMA… so I still don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter four- The seeds of our deception

They promised to not tell anyone and eventually left the room to carry on with their duties. He let his new officer in and sat him down, getting ready to explain what had happened. _Better plant the seeds of my excuse early_ he thought to himself. "What's your name soldier?"

"Major Rowan Drakkar from Southern Headquarters, Sir." he responded, letting Roy look him over.

"Do you know why you're here?" the Flame Alchemist asked.

"Yes. My orders were to take the place of one of your subordinates who had left. I don't know anything else, Sir." the young man answered.

"Well, I'll tell you the real reason you're here and not in the south anymore. The subordinate you replaced was Colonel Riza Hawkeye. I've known her since I was a new recruit in the Ishval war. She was a sharpshooter that kept everything clear away from me. We've been through many ordeals together and kept our relationship purely work related. We advanced in rank together and kept this office in top shape. But she was discharged from the military for personal matters. But you need to know something and remember it; even though she _was_ in the military means nothing; if she gets a hold of you for any reason you are to treat her with the same respect you treat me. Is that understood?" he said, forcing the last words out with a little more push than he intended.

"Yes Sir! I understand completely." he man said, standing up and saluting. Roy saluted back and let him return to his duties as he picked up the phone to dial the storage place and the train station. Major Drakkar pulled out the last stack of alchemist spending sheets and began to fill them out. Around 6:00 Roy stood up and left, leaving his new subordinate to close the office and lock it. He rushed home and called Riza, who answered after two rings.

* * *

A/N: thanks to my reviewers! 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. Five chapters already; time flies when you're having fun, messing with people's minds. With Roy and Riza actually get together? Read on and see. Maes is back! And again, the munchkins have failed to bring me the rights to FMA… so I still don't own them.

* * *

Chapter Five- You're ready to settle down?

Around 6:00 Roy stood up and left, leaving his new subordinate to close the office and lock it. He rushed home and called Riza, who answered after two rings.

"Hello Riza?" he said.

"Hello Roy. Did everything work out at the office?" she said.

"Yes. Everything's fine; I got the transfer paperwork nulled and the storage place is going to deliver my things back here to my old apartment for me tomorrow. How are you feeling?" he said.

"Other than trying to answer the questions I keep getting from people at the office over the phone, I'm fine. Jean Havoc called a little bit ago to check in on me and Maes is coming with Gracia later to talk to me. I would really like for you to be here." she said.

"Sure. What time?" He said.

"8:30. After Elysia's gone to bed for the night." she said.

"Ok. I'll be there around 8:00. If that's ok with you." he said.

"I'm fine with that. Besides, I have a few things I want to talk to you about." she said.

"Ok. I'll see you then. Bye Riza." he said.

"Bye Roy." she said. They hung up their phones and went about their own business.

Eight O'clock came by slowly for Roy and almost too quickly for Riza. She had barely gotten dressed in something more appropriate when the doorbell rang and she heard the key slip into the lock. Roy poked his head in to find Riza standing in the bathroom, trying to put her hair up in its normal clip. He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes, joining her in the bathroom to help with her hair. It was amazingly soft and had grown a good two inches since the last time he had seen it down. _Those vitamins must be making her hair grow._ He thought. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck through her hair, something he did often when they were alone. Only this time they weren't alone; there was a tiny baby to worry about and since this was Riza's first birth, they had to think about what this would do to her body and energy. He placed both of his hands on her swollen abdomen and pulled her shirt up, rubbing her stomach in slow, loving strokes. She let go of the ponytail she had made with her hair because she couldn't keep all the hair in the twist. She smiled at him through the mirror and placed her hands on top of his, locking her fingers around his.

"This is how I imagined myself when I started a family. But of course I never would have thought you would be the settling down type, so I never imagined you being the father of my child." she said, laying her head back on his shoulder.

"Well, you never knew my true goals in life then. I wanted a family, but I could only imagine myself with you; no one else would do." he responded, kissing her forehead.

"I never thought you would be the type of person to settle down, get married and have a family. You seem too 'adventurous' for that." She said, tossing down the clip in dismay and turning in his arms to face him. "Are you ready to settle down Roy?"

"Starting a family is a new adventure. One I look forward to settling down and doing." he said, picking up the clip off the counter. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, twisting it up and putting the clip in.

"That's almost as good as I could've done. Thank you." she said, pushing her fly-aways back.

"Well, once you see the same hairstyle for almost twelve years, you learn how to do it. Plus, I've seen you pull it back up after your hair fell out of it." he responded.

"So you're serious? You would settle down with someone and begin a family?" she inquired, looking into his eyes through the mirror.

"No. I wouldn't settle down with someone. I'll only settle down with you, which is only if you'll have me…" he said, his voice becoming a whisper in her ear.

"Roy; you've genuinely changed my view of you today. I've got many things on my mind right now though. I don't know if I'm ready to get married and stay in one place. I know motherhood is a new and exciting adventure, but I love to feel the adrenaline rush of running towards you when I haven't seen you in a while and to be at the office with the people I call my family. I don't know what I want; I almost don't know if I want to keep this child. I just don't know if this is what I want right now." she said, turning away from him and walking out of the bathroom. He turned off the light and followed her to the living room, where they sat next to each other. Roy pulled her close to him as she began to cry, knowing full well she could never take the life of a child, let alone her own. They sat for a while, letting the steady ticking of the clock on the wall sooth their fears. Roy's mind was a mess, as was Riza's. They didn't know if they were ready to take this new trip into true adulthood, or if they were better off alone without any family or ties to anyone.

* * *

A/N: Reviews… My Anti-writer's block. Thanks for reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

This chapter was the hardest to write. I some how had to get everything out in the open bout her fears without taking her too much OOC. (Like I Haven't already killed everything the character was about on the show…) So I used a little bit of advice from a friend and made her talk to Hayate. I have a dog and I do the same, so why wouldn't Riza do it too? So enjoy! I don't own FMA… blah blah blah…

Chapter six/seven- Only you can make this worth it

"Hayate, you're my most trusted friend; I would never tell anyone else the things I've told you. You know I love him, but am I ready to be with him permanently? He likes to flirt and date many women I don't know if that would change if I married him. He says he would settle down, but would he stop chasing other women and stay with me? I don't know what to think anymore. **He** did this to me, but I also have to think it's partly my fault for not stopping him before this happened." She paused, petting her dog's head slowly. "But what do I do? Am I ready to be a mother? I've always wanted children, but I never saw myself actually having them; especially with Roy. Now that it's happened, I couldn't see myself with any other man. Oh Hayate; what have I gotten myself into this time? Can I dig myself out of this hole?" she stopped, her voice becoming a whisper. The bedroom door opened and she sat up in surprise.

"Riza, we need to talk; we need to get some things out in the open." he said, walking in and sitting on the bed next to her. "I heard what you said to Hayate and kill me if you must, but I have answers to almost everything you've asked him." he said, as her eyes became daggers for a moment before she let him speak.

"Fine; but you have to stay here with me tonight. If you must go into work tomorrow, you still have that uniform in the back of my closet." she said, scooting over and letting him lay down with her. He wrapped his arms around her smaller shoulders and held her close, launching into his explanations and answers to her questions.

"I can't tell you if you're ready to stay with me, but I know I'm ready to be with you. I've only chased women this long because I got bored with them easily. They were the same thing, one after the other. The woman I wanted was mysterious and unpredictable; she could be smiling at you one second, scolding you the next. I love her and I think she loves me back…" he said, whispering in her ear. "If you had wanted to stop our secret dates before you did, you should have told me. I wouldn't have said anything other than thank you for the wonderful nights and the memories. Nothing else would have been brought up about them. Hey, do you think Hayate would have warned you to stay away from the wrong type of men if he could?" he said, pushing hair out of her face.

"You mean the wrong type of men like you?" she said, never missing an opportunity to pick at him.

"Maybe he should have warned you to stay away from men like me. But you know there is more to me than what meets the eye and invites the gossip. You know the real me; the real Roy Mustang who would never let one of his subordinates get hurt for reasons within his control. Most of the people at the office think I sit at a desk all day and sign papers. You know I do much more than that." he said, letting her turn over in his arms. She pulled his arms up near her chin and kissed each forearm, letting him know she was still listening. "I know you're ready to be a mother; every action you take says it. At the office, you're the one who runs it. My name might be the one that signs all the papers for the unit, and I may look like I have control over what happens there, but you're the one who keeps everything in order. You set up every system we use, filing, commands, and duties. Everything; we wouldn't run without you and your stern love. I think you've gotten yourself into something that can be resolved. We've gotten into this together and we should take every step in each other's arms. Do you see what I'm trying to tell you? I can do this and so can you; you just have to give us a chance." he said, stopping to listen for her answer. He heard her sniff and she turned over to look at him with tear stained eyes.

"I think everything you said was exactly what I needed to hear. I've never really had someone love me like you do; sometimes I don't know what to think. If you seriously think you're ready to settle down, then I am too; and I want to stay with you. No one else will be the father of this child; you and only you can make this worth it." she said, tears streaming down her face. He kissed each of her tears and held her close until she fell asleep. He had big plans for the next day and he needed all the rest he could get.

Roy decided not to go to work the next day since it was Friday and they always left early on Friday's. He got up and went to his apartment to get some clean clothes and take a shower. He made a phone call, and packed some of his things in a suitcase before he went back to Riza's, stopping to buy some Daffodils on the way. When he got back she was still in bed, so he let Hayate out in the back yard to run around. He began fixing her breakfast, putting the flowers in a vase and their breakfast on the table. She came out of the bedroom a few minutes after he had gone outside to throw a ball for Hayate. She stood at the door, watching him play with her dog; she could imagine a little boy or girl running around with them, trying to catch the ball before Hayate did. Roy would pick up his child and spin them around, kissing their cheek and tickling them. Riza sighed; this was what she wanted from the beginning of their friendship almost twelve years ago. He glanced over at the door and saw her standing there as Hayate jumped up to get the ball out of his hand. He stumbled backwards as the dog grabbed the ball, sending Roy flying into the glass on his butt. He stood up and gingerly rubbed his sore bottom before walking over to her at the door. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her, smelling her sweet perfume as it radiated off her.

"Good morning Riza. Did you sleep well?" he asked, walking with her to the table and pulling out her chair. She smiled at the food before her and smelled the flowers.

"I slept quite well, thank you, except for the back pain that keeps getting worse." she said as he put some of the food on her plate.

"Eat up. We have much to do today; you're gonna need all the energy you can get." he said, pouring her a glass of milk. "Don't tell me you're like Full-Metal and you don't drink milk?"

"Oh no. I love milk; I think Edward's crazy for not drinking it. It's probably the reason he's so short." she said, laughing along with Roy as he almost dropped a piece of fruit on his lap.

"I've never heard you say anything like that about Full-Metal. You've always been quiet when I teased him." He said, picking up some eggs.

"I never said anything because I knew he might come after me one day like he did you. I couldn't watch your back and mine when he was around." she responded, getting up to take the pills she got from the doctor. He smiled again and continued to eat, letting her sit back down and finish eating. When they finished he refused to let her do the dishes; he gathered them up and washed them, drying them and putting them away where they belonged. She had gone to her room to put on more appropriate clothing; when she came out, he almost didn't know what to think. She didn't look as pregnant anymore; the way her outfit hugged her body you would say she looked close normal. Roy went to her and hugged her, letting his hand travel down to her stomach; it was still swollen and round. She laughed at his momentary panic and told him she had already thought of many different ways to hide her bulging belly, but it was becoming more and more difficult. They left the apartment and went towards downtown to get some food for dinner; Riza walked a few steps ahead of him as she did her shopping, letting him carry the basket of food. Many people did double glances as they walked by, but neither of them noticed; they were having too much fun to see the odd faces people were making at them. They only knew the brigadier general was following around his colonel, who was pregnant. They didn't know she was out of the military for good. The last place they made a stop at was Maes' house where Gracia had made lunch for them. Roy told Riza to stay there and eat because he had to go look in on something at the office really quickly. He left and went to the last shop on his list and picked up what he had called about earlier that day. He walked swiftly to the office, popping his head in and saying hello to the men still there. Many of them had left already; it was close to three O'clock, normal leaving time for Roy. He traveled back to the Hughes' house and ate a sandwich with Elysia, making her smile as they ate their lunch. Riza sat in the living room with Gracia, talking about different types of clothing they were wanting to find and if their child was a boy or a girl. Roy really had no interest in what they were saying, so he took Elysia to her room and played with her for almost an hour. When the little girl began to yawn and stretch, he gathered her up and rocked her until she fell asleep. He laid her in her little bed and closed the door softly as he tiptoed down the hall back to where the women were. Riza smiled and stood up, stretching and yawning also.

"Do I need to rock you to sleep too?" he said, joking with her.

"No, thanks. I could fall asleep just thinking about a bed." she responded.

"Where's Elysia? She should be going down for her nap right now." Gracia said as she began to walk down the hall.

"She's in bed, asleep. I played with her for a while and when she began yawning, I rocked her to sleep like I used to when she was still a little baby." He said, putting his hands on Riza's shoulders. The woman smiled at her two friends and sat back down, motioning for them to sit too.

"Thank you Roy. I knew it was a good thing that Maes brought you over here so often to spend time with her. She's constantly asking if you're coming over to play with her when you come to see him. Now that's she's seen Riza the way she is, she keeps asking if she's getting two little brothers instead of one. I tried explaining that your child wouldn't be related to her, but she still insists she getting two brothers." she laughed, rubbing her stomach absent-mindedly. "I just hope this one is a boy; Maes deserves one."

"He'll be happy if it's a girl or a boy. Another child to show off and be proud of is all he wants." Roy said. "As do I. I don't care if this baby is a boy or a girl. I only hope that if it's a girl, she turns out as beautiful and strong as her mother and if it's a boy, he must be handsome and courageous like his father." he said, smiling at Riza.

"You mean pig-headed and skirt chasing. No child of mine will turn out like you." she said, laughter playing on her delicate features. They chatted for a while until Maes got home, then left to let them be alone. Roy and Riza walked back to her apartment so she could sleep and he could get some work done from the office he had brought back.


	7. Chapter eight and nine

Wow. These introductions keep getting shorter and shorter… I have some stuff to tell you this time though. Riza is four months pregnant in this chapter. I asked my mother (who has had four children) when babies begin kicking inside their mother's stomachs. She said somewhere in between five and six months. Well, Roy and Riza's baby is really strong and kicks earlier; so get over it. Can't be correct all the time. Sorry. My mother told me that back in the days of 1910-1920 they didn't have any way of finding out he gender of the child and there was no anesthesia either. So this was a hard chapter to write; my mother had anesthesia for my twin sisters' birth and I was there for part of that. But she was still in pain and I used my knowledge of that to write this. Hopefully I've left it clean enough that no one gets grossed out. And my mom also told me that back then it wasn't abnormal for women to give birth during their eighth month, therefore Riza gives birth shortly after the beginning of her eighth month. FYI: Did you know that women today carry their babies for TEN MONTHS? The doctors require it nowadays if your body can handle it. Really makes you want to go out and make one of those little suckers huh? Please review if you feel like it; I do really appreciate it. I don't own the characters… sorry.

* * *

Chapter Six- The proposal and the complications

Around five O'clock his stomach growled, sending him into the kitchen to make dinner. Riza woke up to the wonderful smell of chicken and herbs wafting through her home. She got up and walked barefoot to the kitchen, standing in the doorway and looking at the food he was preparing. He seemed to be doing nine things at once, but only one of them on the stove and one in the oven; the others were in his head.

"_How am I gonna do this? Would she even say yes? Will she like what I got for her? What if something doesn't work out and she says no… no. That can't happen; she loves me. I heard her say it; how do I do this? 'Riza, will you marry me?' ugh… that sounds too plain. 'Riza, you light up my life and send my soul up in flight; will you marry me?" crap. That sounds too much like someone else. What can I…_Ohhello; feeling rested and relaxed?" he said, almost dropping the container of herbs as he finally noticed she was there.

"Yes; I feel better. You should use two hands on that jar, it might fall out of your hands." She said, stirring some vegetables the pot. He smiled and added the some of the herbs to the vegetables, using two hands to hold the jar and put it away. She went to lean over and look in the oven as he stopped her.

"That's not for you to see right now; it's part of dinner." he said, lightly pushing her out of the kitchen and towards the table. There was a rose on her plate and the table was set with candles in the middle. He came in after her a few minutes later carrying a plate of steaming vegetables surrounding a few pieces of baked chicken. _All healthy things; I guess he knows I need to keep eating a balanced meal._ She thought as he placed some of the veggies on her plate and a piece of the chicken. He sat down and served himself some, setting the food down and reaching into his pocket to pull something out. She couldn't see anything because he had the lights out and the candles weren't lit. She heard the snap of his fingers and the candles lit up, illuminating his face and his outstretched hand with the glove on. Around his pinkie finger was a small diamond ring, glittering in the light. He smiled as her face went from adjusting to the light to complete surprise.

"I wanted to make sure it looked good on me before I gave it to you; if it didn't look good on me, it wasn't good enough for you. These candles represent you, this ring represents me. If you weren't in my life," He said, blowing the candles out, "I wouldn't shine at all. But since I do have you," he snapped his fingers again and the candles lit up, "I shine more brilliantly than the sun. Riza, you are my life. You always have been and will always be if you would just answer this simple question; Will you marry me?" he finished, taking the ring off his hand and reaching for hers. Her face showed every emotion she was feeling at that instant; surprise, love, adoration, even a little doubt. She got her emotions back under control as a million things went through her mind at the same time; '_Yes! Of course I will! Did he just propose to me? Ok, that was really cheesy, but cute and not expected. Wait! I have to answer him! What do I say? Do I say yes and be stuck with him, or do I say no and maintain my independence? What the hell do I do?' _But before her mouth caught up with everything her mind was thinking, she blurted out yes. Roy's eyes went from hopeful to exuberant as he stood up and came to her side of the table, sliding the ring onto her finger. With the look in his eyes to guide her and the frantic thoughts in her mind, she smiled and hugged him. '_Well, my first thought **is **normally the right one…_' she thought. Dinner ended just as spectacularly as it began; Roy proceeded to try and relight one of the candles he had blown out, but with his emotions in such an uproar, he singed his own hair. They laughed as he did the dishes again, this time with her by his side to help; they snuggled on the couch together afterwards, and kissed each other goodnight when it was time for bed. Roy decided to rest out on the couch so Riza would have more room to move around in her sleep. The next morning came with her calling out his name.

"Roy! Roy come here! I can feel the baby moving!" she said, raising her voice with every word. He came rushing in, wiping his hands on a towel before touching her.

"You can feel the baby moving? Is there a way I can feel too?" He asked innocently, sitting down and looking at her stomach. She took his hands and placed them on her body, one near the top of the bulge and one closer to the middle. They sat for several minutes before he laughed and smiled at her. "This is amazing. I've never felt anything like this before; it's so wonderful…" he said, his voice trailing off as he laid his head on her belly and got a light kick in the ear.

Almost four months passed by without many problems. The inquiry never came at work and his new major had a good time fitting in with his colleagues. The only 'difficulty' came as Riza got larger and larger; she didn't want to go out in public, saying it would ruin his image if she did. He didn't care about what other people thought, he told her. The only thing he wanted was for her to be comfortable as the time got closer to the birth. She refused to go out though; the only time she went out in the sunlight was to sit in her chair as she watched Roy play with Black Hayate in the yard. During one of their afternoon play dates she had stayed in, sleeping peacefully in her room. Roy was just about to throw the stick for the dog again when he heard a scream coming from the house. He dashed inside, hoping it wasn't really her who had screamed. He opened the door to her room to find her sitting on the floor crying, her clothing wet. He tried to help her up but her legs were so weak she couldn't hold her balance, sending them both to the floor again. For a moment, Riza seemed to regain enough of her composure to tell him what was going on.

"It's the baby." She said in between labored breaths. "The baby's ready; it's time." Roy knew exactly what to do. He lifted her up and carried her out to the car, then ran back inside to grab the bag she had packed almost a month ago per Gracia's suggestion and let Hayate into the house. He jumped in the car after locking the apartment door and drove them to the hospital downtown, trying desperately to keep Riza calm as she let out another scream that pierced his eardrums. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on her stomach, helplessly talking to her and keeping his eye on the road. When they arrived, the doctors got her out of the car and into the hospital, leaving him to take care of parking. He dashed inside the main doors and practically collided with Maes who seemed to be in as big a rush as he was.

"Maes? What are you doing here? Is Gracia ok?" he asked, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him towards the check-in desk.

"She's fine. The baby's about to be born and I have no idea where to look for her at." He said, half to Roy and half to the receptionist.

"I'm guessing one of you is Hawkeye and the other is Hughes?" The woman asked.

"I'm Hughes, he's Hawkeye. Where are they?" Hughes answered before Roy could reply. He shut his mouth and gave Maes a funny look before he stomped on his foot.

"Ow! Yeah, I'm Hawkeye. Where is Riza?" he added, hoping the lady didn't notice.

"312 for Hughes and 311 for Hawkeye. You can take the stairs at …" she began as the two men ran off towards the stairs. They rushed up the stairs, two at a time, and made it to the third floor in a matter of minutes.

"It's strange how both of them decided to have the babies today, at this time." Maes said as he met the nurse who stood outside his wife's door. She helped him put on the surgical gown and gloves, along with telling him to stay out of the way. Roy met a similar nurse and allowed himself to be tied into the paper-like outfit.

"Tell me about it. Well, see you when this is over, Maes." He said, nodding as the nurse opened the door for him.

"Good luck man. You're gonna need it." he responded, disappearing inside the room.

"OH MY GOD! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" Riza screamed an hour later. "WHERE ARE MY GUNS! SOMEONE GIVE ME BACK MY GUNS! I'M GONNA SHOOT HIM! HELL, GIVE ME A RIFLE!" Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing; he was holding her hand and staying out of the way like he was told. He didn't mind though; he would much rather be up near her face getting screamed at than down near her feet, getting kicked every few minutes when she experienced a contraction. She was screaming at him, screaming every word in the dictionary she knew to call him vile names. What seemed like hours later, which was actually only thirty minutes, the doctor told her to push. She leaned forward and pushed with all her strength; the baby still couldn't be seen. She lay back down and took deep breaths in between telling Roy he was the most idiotic man on earth before leaning forward again and pushing. The nurse standing next to the doctor exclaimed the baby was crowning and that she should push again, but her eyes widened in fear as Riza grunted and fell back. She had passed out from the pain and stress on her body; there was nothing she could do anymore. Roy tried calling her name and tapping her cheeks, but it was no use; she was out cold.

* * *

A/N: Yes. There will be complications; what is a Roiai fanfic without something going wrong? 


	8. Chapter ten, eleven and twelve

Yep. Get ready, this one might scare you a little; but it's totally 'G' rated. Nothing gross, unless the father helping push out the baby isn't something they did back then… me nor my mom knew if they did that or not. But for the sake of the story, let's pretend they did. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed; I really do appreciate the comments. I think I'm gonna try and draw the last scene, with Roy and Riza looking over their daughter once she's opened her eyes for the first time. If I actually get it done I'll post it here. I don't own them, sorry. This is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Seven- The other baby, a name, and the new beginning

"We have to get this baby out of the birth canal before there are anymore complications!" The doctor said, elbowing the nurse to get Roy ready.

"Give me your hands. This one goes here and the other here. When he says push, push lightly down and forward; we have to get the baby out for her." She said, putting his hands on Riza's stomach. When the doctor gave the word, he applied pressure like he was supposed to and he heard the nurse gasp.

"Oh no; not another one." the doctor mumbled as the baby was pushed out, the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. Riza suddenly woke from her faint and gasped for air as she saw them carry the baby away. Roy looked around in complete panic as he searched for a reason in their rushing off. She reached up and pulled his collar down, gritting her teeth and crying at the same time.

"The baby… where's the baby? Why's it not crying?" she said, her eyes in just as much of a panic as his were. Time seemed to stand still for them as seconds ticked by without hearing anything. Her face broke out in fresh tears again and he tried to comfort her, saying everything would be fine. He didn't know if he was comforting himself or her; both of them were a mess. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, his tears dropping onto her sweat-drenched hairline.

Seconds later they heard a loud wail coming from the other corner of the room. They both heaved sighs of relief as the nurse came back to them, their baby wrapped in a clean blanket.

"Congratulations; your baby girl gave us quite a scare there. She's strong and healthy; nothing could be found once she began breathing and screaming" the nurse said, handing the squirming and crying bundle to its mother. Her and the child's father looked down into the balled up fists and the scrunched eyes with awe.

"You did it; you did it Riza. She's here." He said, kissing her forehead.

"No Roy; we did it. We did this together." she responded, rocking the baby until it quieted. Her skin was pale and slightly wrinkled but he didn't care; she was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen besides her mother. He looked up into Riza's eyes and held his arms out as she set the sleeping child in his arms. He smiled and kissed one of the tiny hands that rested on top the blanket. He walked to the nurse, his eyes brimming with tears again and asked her if she knew anything about the family next door. She woman left the room and was gone for a few moments before poking her head in and calling his name softly. He walked out the door with his precious daughter and found Maes standing next to Gracia's door with a similar bundle, his eyes filled with pride and tears.

"It's a boy; a boy." He said, looking down into his son's brown eyes.

"Well I've got the most beautiful girl in the world." he started pausing for a moment. "Congratulations Maes; you've worked hard for this." he replied, walking closer to show his child to the other man. They each tore their eyes off their own bundle to look at the other one.

"You're right man; She is beautiful." he said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm still biased to my own beautiful girls, but she is very beautiful."

"And he looks just like you; black hair and everything." replied Roy, touching a few strands of the boy's hair.

"Do you have a name yet for your little girl, 'daddy Roy?'" Maes said, jokingly.

"No, we haven't gotten that far yet; there was some complications with the birth and Riza hasn't quite recovered from them yet." he responded, looking up. "The cord got wrapped around her neck and she wasn't breathing."

"I see; that must have had her really scared." replied the father of two children.

"She wasn't even awake for it; she passed out and I had to push the baby the rest of the way out for her." he said, kissing his baby girl on the forehead. Without another word they turned and went back into their own rooms, handing their children over to the waiting nurse for another check-up.

(BTW, the baby hasn't opened her eyes yet.)

Roy walked over to Riza and gathered her into his arms, hugging her as tears of joy fell from both of their faces. "I love you; thank you so much for everything you've done."

"I should be thanking you; you saved her life when I couldn't keep myself conscious. The doctor told me what happened; I can't believe you were so strong for both of us. You're an amazing man Roy; I'm glad I found you before some other young, brash female recruit did." she said as she relaxed in his arms and laid her head down on the pillow. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her; he let all his happiness and pride for both his beautiful girls flow through his simple kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he lightly touched her cheek and called her name.

"Riza? What about a name? Do you know what you want to call her?" He said as her eyes opened for a brief moment.

"Caitlyn… I want her middle name to be Caitlyn…" she said as she drifted off into sleep. Roy was at a loss for words; _'She's letting me pick her name? The name she'll be called her entire life and it's left up to me. Great; what do I do now?'_ Riza stirred in her sleep and said something to him, but he almost didn't hear. "Mother… your mother, Roy. Her name…"

"My mother?" He said, pausing to look into her resting face before leaving to go out the door. She was pale and covered in sweat, but his heart still swelled with pride when he thought of her bringing his daughter into the world.

'_What do I do? She said my mother, but my mother's name was Gertrude; I don't want to call her 'Gertrude.'' _He said, pacing back and forth in front of the door outside. '_Wait; she doesn't know about… She doesn't know my birth mother's name was 'Gertrude.' She only knows about Aubree, the woman who raised me when she found me at the park, abandoned and alone. Aubree… Aubree Caitlyn Mustang. Well, she'll probably put Hawkeye though; she might not want my name on there just yet.'_ He continued pacing when Maes came out of Gracia's room on tiptoe, letting the door click quietly behind him. He turned and saw Roy deep in thought; something was taking this man's whole attention and he intended to find out how he could help.

"Roy! What's wrong with you? You're pacing; I haven't seen you do that since the days in recruit training. What's on your mind man?" Maes asked, stepping up to meet Roy halfway through another pace.

"I've got to come up with a name; Riza only wants Caitlyn as a middle name and has left it up to me to find a first name. What do you think about Aubree Caitlyn? Is that too much?" he said, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling. "I never thought this would be so hard…"

"I like it and I'm sure she'll love it too. Aubree is a very beautiful name; quite fitting for such a beautiful child." he responded, leading Roy towards the stairs. "Let's get something to eat; they won't wake up before we get back."

Almost an hour later they returned to find Riza's room empty and Gracia's door propped open. They entered quietly, not wanting to disturb anything important. There was a woman in a suit standing at the end of Gracia's bed with a clipboard, asking her questions. Maes smiled and hurried over to his wife and son, putting his arms around both of them. Riza turned around in her wheelchair and beckoned Roy over with a wag of her finger. He went to her side and saw she was rocking a baby bed on wheels that held his sleeping child.

"I just fed her; she was screaming at the top of her lungs until the nurse handed her to me. I think she has my voice and your attitude; she won't take no for an answer." she whispered in his ear as he heard Gracia give the woman their son's name.

"Benjamin Alexander Hughes." she said clearly, letting everyone in the room hear her say it.

"And you ma'am? Do you and the father have a name for your daughter yet?" the black-suited woman asked.

"I don't have the name; he does." She pointed up at Roy. "Tell them; tell her what you've come up with."

"Aubree Caitlyn Hawkeye." he said as clearly as he could, letting the sound of his own voice resound in his ears. Everyone in the room looked at him with confused faces.

"Roy, her last name is Mustang; not Hawkeye." she said, taking a hold of his hand and entwining her fingers with his.

"Ok; Aubree Caitlyn Mustang it is. Here's the last of the paperwork for both families; send it to the address at the bottom of the forms and we'll have everything else finalized. Have a good night and congratulations again." the woman said, leaving the room and closing the door. It burst open an second later with none other than Elysia and Seska running in.

"I brought her as soon as I got your call Sir. She's been a wonderful child to watch; you're lucky to have such a great family." Seska said, lifting the six-year-old up onto the bed so she could meet her baby brother. After a few minutes of letting her see the boy, she turned and looked right at Roy.

"Do I have two little brothers?" she asked, hopping off the bed carefully and walking to Riza on her tiptoes to the side of the wheel chair. She smiled as Roy picked her up and held her carefully over the side of the baby bed, letting her see the still, sleeping form of his daughter.

"No Elysia; you have a little brother and a little sister to play with. One to play blocks with and one to play dress up with." he said, setting her back down.

"I'm glad you had a baby girl; she's pretty like my mommy and her mommy." The girl said, sitting down in Seska's lap as Roy and a nurse wheeled their charges out of the room into their own. The second the movement stopped and Riza was back in her bed, Aubree let out a wail that startled him from his thoughts.

"Wow; She really does have your voice…I can hear it now; in a few years I've have two women in the house ordering me around. One with guns and the other with the round innocent eyes of a child that are hard to resist." he said, picking her up and kissing her balled up fists as the swung through the air.

"Guns, Roy? No; never again will I touch a gun unless it's in self-defense of our family. That part of me has been put away until I need it again." She said, taking the baby from his arms and calming her cries. "Besides; who needs guns when you have the innocent eyes of a child?" As they both leaned in to see Aubree's eyes as she opened them, Riza gasped and smiled as she saw their little girl's eyes were black like Roy's. Since her skin was now a normal color you could see the tufts of light brown hair that covered her fragile head.

"You do; I know your dirty little secrets Riza. You had a passionate love affair before you were married; you're not gonna pull those innocent eyes on me. They won't work." He said, sitting next to her on the bed after pulling the blankets up around her waist.

"And I know your dirty little secret Brigadier General Mustang; you settled down with the one woman who you could never catch. Then she practically had to leave you to make you notice something was wrong with her. You're soft on the inside Mustang; you always have been and always will be." Riza said, settling down in his arms and letting their daughter, Aubree Mustang sleep to the sounds of her parents playful banter about their lives in the past and the deep serious tones of their voices as they talked about their future… together.

* * *

A/N: I have another fan fic going that occurs six years after Roy thinks he killed the Furer. He's been in a coma from a head wound and now Riza has to get him all caught up on the changes with her and the outside world. Let me know if ya'll want to read it after I'm done with it! 


End file.
